Wordgirl Future: The Unique
by Ragnaroll
Summary: She has a new team, and a better outlook on life. But after a ship crashes, a mysterious gas released, several individuals in Fair City develops superpowers. And to her surprise, a few join together to become another team, rivaling her own in popularity, and possibly exceeding her own in power. Now she has to figure out who these people are- before the others with powers destroy.
1. Prologue

"This was… not expected… but not fully unforeseen." A figure said, his arms crossed, and his hand on his chin.

He was staring at a large hole in the ground, a massive crater. He was joined by another figure, a bulkier male. "Our lovely couple is on the ground, taking care of anybody who got left behind. They should be done in a bit, chief," he reported.

"Thank you. How's your leg treating you, by the way?" the smaller male asked.

"I'm almost completely healed, thanks. But I'm more worried about you and the big guy. Our little 'Lucy in the Sky' got out of her jam, but you two were taken as the biggest threats."

"In all fairness-"

"I know, you are. But the big guy is third, next to his girl. I'm not the strongest, but I They didn't know that. Or that you're the strongest of us. They went for you 'cause you're the boss, not because they knew you could mop the floor with all of 'em. Those losers tried to muscle us out of our stuff. They tried to take us out. I want some payback."

"..."

"..."

"I… understand how you feel. We lost our base, our things, our work. But we can't just attack. We can't dive in. Without a base, we wouldn't be able to make a serious comeback. Your weapons were in the vault, and you barely made it out of that fight _with_ them. That crazy girl would have beaten you. And don't forget, I didn't give you your powers just to see you get yourself killed. We pack up on gear before we make a move, understand?"

"... Got it. Then, what's our next move?"

"Next move? Honestly?" He paused and turned to walk away from the mess. His comrade followed him, curious. "…It's ridiculously risky, and incredibly stupid. I think we're going to have no trouble pitching it, now that I think about it. Let's just hope that our little quartet doesn't mind a walk-in."


	2. Flashback

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl as a series or any of the characters except for my OCs.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Flashback**_

 _ **4 Months Ago…**_

-ooooooooo-

Becky Botsford, AKA Wordgirl, was somewhat exhausted. Despite having two new, incredibly strong teammates, despite now being 17 years old, none of the bad guys were undeterred by the fact. In fact, they had become even more active, pressuring the four of them, and running them ragged. The team had taken to resting in the secret hideout to recover from their aches and pains. She looked at her three equally exhausted comrades, though her aching body wanted to reject more movement. She was on her back, her helmet to her side, her hair flowing feely.

Captain Huggyface, her longtime friend, was on his stomach, trying to worm his way to bowls of fruits and candy he'd set earlier as comfort foods. At some points, he'd get close enough, and stick out his tongue to try and lick some of the flavor… before he flopped face down, and set the bowl a little further out of reach. He had repeated this cycle about 8 times so far, unfazed by his previous failures.

Debutante was watching him from a chair. Formerly known as the Birthday Girl, Eileen had gained a greater grasp on herself, and had joined Wordgirl as a hero. With her growth and strength, she was a huge help, but even she got tired. Which may have explained why she was sitting in the chair upside-down.

The last member of the team, however, was the only one who didn't seem bothered by the pain- mostly due to being made of electricity. The last member was Jolt, formerly the supervillainous monster known as Maria the Energy Monster. A few years back, Tobey was kind enough to create Maria's B.O.D.I. (Bio-metrically Optimized Dielectric Isolator), and helped her to get out of her energy obsessions, and live a more self-controlled life.

Maria had become their lovable (If not somewhat annoying,) goofball. In fact, to her teammates, it seemed a little like she was bragging, moving around so much.

"Wimps! Energy bodies for life, yo!"

Yup, definitely bragging. Wordgirl sighed. Nowadays, there had been about five crimes a day. With things as they were, they had only resolved four crimes, and retreated to the ship to rest, and possibly use the first aid kit. Eileen was being scanned by the ship at the moment, being soothed and calmed.

Huggy went next, and the second it was over, he immediately hopped to his feet, grabbed the bowl full of fruit, and dumped it into his mouth. He chewed noisily, swallowed, them proceeded to grab a handful of candy, slowly savoring the sweet, sweet taste. The Lexiconian monkey had discovered that he was developing a small weight problem, and he was told by his vet to rectify it with less candy and more fruits and veggies. He compromised, and ate a bowl of fruits and veggies, and topped that off with a little candy.

Becky sighed as the lasers soothed her sore muscles, and stretched when it was oven. "Mar, I'm gonna have to give you props for having the idea of that thing. Something that heals damage, no matter how minor or deep, is really, really good."

Maria smirked. "Thanks, oh fearless leader! What a day, to be complimented as such by thy sternly self!"

Becky groaned. She'd forgotten why she didn't compliment the tech-loving jokester more often. She always, _always_ managed to turn it back on her. Eileen acted quickly, narrowly stopping an intervention. "Okay, okay, so that was number four crime of the day, right?" She asked, bringing her three teammates back to the upcoming issue.

The red clad girl was instantly all business. "Right. Dr. Two-Brains, Mr. Big, Chuck, and Invisi-Bill. That makes four. We need to keep our eyes out for number five. Those tend to be a lot more… lively."

Marie hopped into a chair, and spun over to the central computer she'd installed a while ago. "Okay-K... All grids are quiet, but that usually just means a bigger bang," the sparking girl said, looking a little disappointed. Eileen nodded. "Yeah, well, at least we got the chance to recover a bit before going to work this time, right?"

Huggy squeaked in agreement, and resumed chomping on a candybar.

Becky sighed, and sat down- just as the alert rang off, and in front of the monitor, the exposition guy, was running around, screaming. "AAHHHHAHHAHAH! There's a giant ship thing hovering over an abandoned building!"

The man looked around, taking in his surroundings. "Hey, wait, this isn't the police station!" he realized. Maria laughed as someone in the area- a doughnut shop, from the looks of it- said "No, it's the Doughnut Forget. A pastry place?" Maria had had the foresight to place cameras with audio all over the city, in the random places that the man tended to show up in.

Becky sighed, and picked up her helmet. "Well, team, I guess this is it for the day. Let's take care of-" It sunk in around then. "Wait… A spaceship?!"

-ooooooooo-

Wordgirl carried Eileen and Huggy, and Maria flew alongside her, keeping her speed down to appease her obviously charged-up team leader. Huggy squeaked worriedly, to which his charge smiled excitedly. "Huggy, this may just be Lexiconian! I don't know what other species would crash around here!"

Maria cleared her throat. "Becky, chill. Calm down, thi-" the electric bodied girl was cut off by her leader.

"Calm down?! Maria, I might have information on my birth family! I might finally find out about the people who would have raised me!"

Eileen glared up at Becky. "What, were the Botsfords not enough for you?"

To say that Huggy and Maria were surprised by the girl's harsh wording- but not more than Becky, who, in shock, almost dropped the red-haired girl. But Eileen had a tight grip on Becky, which was only growing tighter.

"And I thought I was selfish in the past! Becky, are you so willing to forget what they did for you? Whoever they are, the Lexiconians who gave birth to you aren't your only family anymore! You need to-"

"Eileen!" Maria cut her friend off. "Don't talk to her like that! That's too much."

The other girl averted her eyes, a bit ashamed- before three words shocked them all: "No, she's right."

All three looked at Becky, who was somewhat tearing up. "I'm sorry, I-I-I-... I just want to know more about them… If they noticed I was missing… If they ever wondered what happened to me...Or if they even bothered to…"

Her last thought went unsaid, but the all knew what she left unsaid- if her birth parents were even looking for her. Bob gently patted her head, trying to soothe her.

Eileen let go of one of Wordgirl's arms, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I just… We're a family too, Becky. We'll help you look for them, but for now, we need to be a part of this family. You can't run off without letting the Botsfords know anything! You'd break their hearts! And we can't just let you run off alone, either! You're our sister, and I know it's a bit selfish, but we can't lose you like that!"

At this point, Eileen was letting the tears flow freely. When a droplet hit her head, she looked up. Becky's eyes were filled with tears as well, and the maroon clad girl came to a stop.

She lift Eileen, and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Becky's voice would not come out well, no matter how much she tried. But Eileen understood, and hugged her friend.

Maria couldn't cry very well, but she could feel. She and Huggy embraced their friends, and made it into a large group hug.

To say that the moment was ruined by the man yelling about the spaceship, directly underneath them, would be an understatement. But the friends laughed, and went back to business.

-ooooooooo-

When Huggy saw the ship, he squeaked sadly. It wasn't of Lexiconian design. Debutante and Jolt looked at Wordgirl, worried.

But their friend, although looking somewhat crestfallen, had a still determined and on point look to her. She flew down, and place Debutante lightly on her feet. "Don't worry, guys," she said, looking at all of them, "I'm not gonna let this get in my way. I need to have faith. I won't be broken easily."

Eileen smiled as she turned green, and Jolt just grinned. Huggy gave an apologetic squeak, but Wordgirl wave it off. "It's okay, Huggy. It's not your fault this ship isn't Lexiconian."

The simian didn't look completely convinced, but nodded. Becky smiled, and began to approach the vessel. "Okay, team. Let's get this thing over with! Debutante, do you think you can get this thing open?"

The green girl grinned, looking pretty cocky."Who are you talking to? Course I can!" And with that, she began to approach the ship- before a door like opening appeared, releasing steam. Eileen jumped back quickly, startled.

A doorway appeared in the side of the ship, and within the smoke, a figure emerged. Before the team's eyes, a human-looking man with the most advanced looking outfit came out, on a large, holographic display.

The man seemed to push a few keys, and waved his hand in a "move aside" gesture. The screen vanished, and the man looked around. When he saw the team, he didn't appear concerned- until he saw the emblem on Wordgirl's chest.

The man seemed to pale the second he saw her uniform. "A-a-a Lexiconian?! Here? Now?! Bu-but I haven't even-"

The girls and monkey stared at the man. "Should we… call someone from a hospital or something?" Jolt asked, genuinely freaked out.

Wordgirl gave her a reproachful look, before realizing what the man had just said.

"Wait. You know about Lexiconians?" She began to move towards the man, walking swiftly towards him rather than flying, as to not startle him. "Sir, please, what do you-"

The man jumped away, his hand going behind his back, pulling out three grey cylinders. "Stay back! I can't let you interfere! This planet is covered with them! I will recruit them, and prove myself to all who mocked me! You encyclopedic peacekeepers have no jurisdiction in this space quadrant!"

Debutante: "Recruit?"

Jolt: "Interfere?"

Huggy: "Squeak? (Infested?)"

Wordgirl: "Peacekeepers?!"

The man threw the cylinder, breaking them open, and releasing a grey ooze. The four looked down as the mess spread. "I don't know why," Jolt started, "but I kinda was expecting a bit more…"

Captain Huggyface nodded, clambering down to poke at the mess with his finger- before it suddenly jumped up, as if gravity around it flipped. Startled, the monkey climbed into Wordgirl's arms, as the three girls backed away.

In place of the ooze, seven grey, muscular, faceless humanoids stared at the girls. Jolt wide-eyed with fear, nodded. " _Yeah_ , this is more what I was expecting…"

The faceless warriors charged at the girls, as their master rushed into the abandoned building, down a hatch on the roof. Wordgirl held herself back from simply rushing after him. Before she did anything, her friends came first.

She looked at the minions, analyzing them. They looked solid, but…

Interrupting her thought process, a bolt of electricity hit one of the minions, which reverted to it's goop form- before reforming twice as large.

Three heads shot death glares at the guilty party: Jolt, whose outstretched hand was still sparking. She sheepishly grinned at her friends. "Oops"

-ooooooooo-

" _A Lexiconian_!" the man hissed, as he frantically worked with a complex chemistry set in front of him. Beside him were several canisters of a light blue gas. "I wasn't expecting one of them, master! I didn't! This was unforeseen… What should I do?!"

After a time, when the sixth canister was filled, he seemed much more calm. "Yes. Yes, master. That does seem minimal risk to myself."

Without warning, the roof crashed inward under the force of a giant, green fist, some fragments colliding with the canisters, but not breaking the containers open. The man covered his head, protecting himself with a purple forcefield.

When the dust cleared, the man saw him minions, pinned under the fist. He gritted his teeth, and swiftly pressed several keys on his wrist computer.

Without warning, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt, roughly, by Wordgirl.

"Why are you doing this?! Who are you?!" she demanded, a furious gleam in her eyes.

The man looked at her coldly. "I," he began, "am the Intellect. I am my master's servant. And," he said, pointing to the canisters, all of which were pulsating red, "the catalyst for this disaster."

The only thing Becky could think to do was grab them, but there too many. What could she-

Before she realized her plan, her thoughts were interrupted by her arm being roughly grabbed, and she was pulled out of the building and thrown into the sky.

Years of combat made her instinctively roll, and right herself, and she prepared to face the new threat, only to see an exhausted Jolt, hold Debutante by her arms, and Captain Huggyface on Debutante's back.

"Jolt, what are you doing?! We need to get back down there! That crazy guy set up some gas bombs!"

Jolt shook her head. "Becky, I'm faster than you… I could get there faster… Take these two, then come to help me out!"

The two traded off, but before Jolt could move even an inch, a loud noise sounded out.

 _Pseeeeeeenn_

The electric lifeform looked around, before shrugging, and resuming her path- running into a forcefield. Jolt struggled to escape, but despite her ever intention, her efforts proved futile. Becky looked around, to find no obvious culprit- until the ship that had previously been atop the warehouse appeared behind her.

" **You were foolish, Lexiconian,** " the Intellect's voice rang from his ship like it was coming out of a megaphone. " **You will not stand in the way of the plans of my master. You will watch as this plan comes to fruition!** "

 _ **THHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**_

Becky heard the noise, and could not help but look at the chaos- nor could the others. As the blue gasses began to blanket the city, more tears than Becky had ever shed fell from her face. All she could think was one thing, two heartbreaking words: _"I failed."_

 **Yeah, if some of the story seems too forward, like how close the girls are, that's because it's a while after they form their team. They have a functioning dynamic.**


	3. Aftershock

**Sorry for the late update. I was very off track, a little distracted to be honest. Apologies to all the readers.**

 **Chapter 2: Aftershock**

The four trapped within the field watched in horror as the gas permeated the city. Becky's grip tightened on the back of her friend's costumes, causing Eileen to look up. The look on the alien girl's face-

Eileen gritted her teeth, and slapped away her leader's hand, releasing herself from Becky's grip. Startled, Becky dropped her, and Debutante fell towards the forcefield. Swiftly, the girl grew, causing the energy field to be damaged, and it shattered.

Jolt rushed to her friend, who shrank down, but retained her green skin color. Maria sighed, and flew over to Wordgirl.

"Boss! What do we do?" she asked, a bit frantic. But the girl stared at the mess beneath her, and was just- just stuck, even as the Intellect's ship flew away. Huggy chirped worriedly, and gently patted his friend's face. The young woman was shell shocked, shaken by this failure.

"Wordgirl! Wordgirl! **Becky!** " Eileen tried yelling for her attention, to no avail. However, to the shock of the monkey and former prima donna, Maria gave Wordgirl an electrified slap to the face, sending the girl whirling, with Eileen catching Huggy when he came flying off. Becky forcibly stopped herself, but she held her cheek. "Ow…"

Maria struggled, but held Eileen and Huggy in one hand, before flying forward, and grabbing Wordgirl by her uniform. "Becky, you're our leader…" Maria began, "It may hurt, but you need to keep your cool, if only to help the people down there!"

Becky stared into the other girl's angry eyes, noticing the pain in them. Maria shook her head. "Becky, if we can't count on you, who else can we trust here?! Snap out of it!"

These words snapped Becky out of her stupor, and the girl clapped her face. "Your right, Maria. Sorry," the leader apologized.

Wordgirl breathed in deeply, and exhaled. She surveyed at the situation. "Maria, she started, causing the girl to snap to attention, "fly in a circle around the entire circumference of the gas. With your speed, it'll trap it. I'll take Huggy and Eileen, put them down somewhere safe. Then I'll come back and help you."

Eileen looked up at her leader. "Becky, what are are you saying?! We don't know what that stuff does! What if it could kill people? It's an alien gas to us, literally!"

Becky looked at Eileen. "I know that. But out of all of us, Jolt has the smallest chance of being affected. She's made of electricity, so she could be safe. But," Becky started, turning her attention back to Maria, "keep an energy shell around yourself to be safe, okay? Long as you can."

Jolt licked her lips. She breathed in and out. She shook her head, and smiled warmly. "Now I remember why I agreed to join this team- you're the craziest person I know, Wordgirl."

Becky's mouth dropped, surprised. But before she could say anything, Jolt tossed her friends into the air, and kicked off towards the gas.

Becky scoffed as she caught Eileen and Huggy. "Show-off." And as fast as she could, she flew for the coast, and dropped off her friends. "I'll be back for you guys in a bit." She then flew back, and circulated the gas cloud. The girl held her breath, cautious. She had no idea if the gas would affect her.

Steadily, the gas rose, and dispersed. Wordgirl, with her hands on her knees, in midair, panted, exhausted. She looked up, and saw Jolt tending to some of the airborne gas, and figured that the other girl could handle it while she tended to the city. But _**WOW!**_ She'd never pushed herself that far before. But, stressing herself, she looked down at the city to see a terrifying sight.

Cars were everywhere, people were lying on the ground, their bodies lightly convulsing. But by the odd coincidence, the sight that really got to her was on a bench- Scoops and Violet were on it, Scoops collapsed over the top Violet's head leaning on him. They weren't moving.

Wordgirl flew over to them, ignoring her fatigue, in a blind panic. She stopped right in front of them in midair, before gently setting down. She gently touched Violet's face, and felt for her pulse. When she found it, she sighed in relief- but stopped as she notice what looked like black veins in her face, running to her brain. She turned to look at Scoops, and sure enough, he had the same marks.

Wordgirl struggled to do so, but she checked the people on the street, further away from her friends. Some had the marks, others did not. "Weird…" the Lexiconian said aloud. She turned and saw something else- something that she found odd. Like with Scoops and Violet, her blood ran cold, when she saw Tobey, lying face down on the ground, his mother on her side, near him.

Wordgirl removed her helmet, and flipped the boy over. His face was covered almost entirely in the black veins, Becky noticed. She looked back at Violet, and realized that her best friend had more than Scoops, but less than Tobey. She looked back at the boy. What did it mean? What was happening to her friends? To Tobey?

She looked at Claire McCallister, at her face. The older woman had no veins, but she had turned pale. Becky felt for her pulse, he hand shaking. She let out a relieved sigh when she found it on her mother's coworker.

The alien girl shook her head, and put her helmet back on. She'd have to think on this later. For now, the hospitals in the city were going to be working overtime.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _10 hours later..._

Wordgirl paced vigorously inside the hospital, outside of Violet and Scoops hospital rooms. She'd instructed Eileen and Maria to return to the ship, just to keep an eye out for the Intellect, but she remained at the hospital, to keep an eye on the victims.

Huggy squeaked and grabbed her cape. The alien girl looked at her partner incredulously. "Calm down? My friends are…are... I don't even know! They could be dying, they could have a zombie disease, or… or…"

Huggy shrieked, suddenly strict. Becky, startled, looked at the simian. She sighed defeatedly. "I know. You're right. Freaking out isn't helping. Sorry."

Just then, a doctor in a hazmat suit approached her. "Wordgirl! What did you say happened to these people?"

The alien girl stared at him for a moment, before scoffing. "I told you, some guy in a ship turned on this weird gas, and they a passed out!" The doctor opened his mouth, but Wordgirl cut him off. "What are you even doing _here_?! GO HELP THEM!:"

The doctor stared at her as she panted, winded from her screaming, while keeping her shriek under control. The doctor shook his head, snapping himself out of it, and tried again. "No, I came because I think you need to see this! Follow me!"

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

As they ran (Wordgirl and Huggy actually flew alongside the doctor- they had no idea where he was taking them.), the doctor spoke.

"One of my coworkers came across something with one of the patients you brought in- a Theodore McCallister III! The doctor assigned to him just came in to check on him, and she's screaming bloody murder! Room W343! I-"

Wordgirl stopped listening there, and blasted ahead, all the while contacting her teammates. "Girls, get to the hospital! Breaks over! Something's happening!"

All the while, Becky found herself… confused. Why was she so worried about Tobey? If it were Violet, or Scoops, she'd understand… but...

With little grace, she burst into the room, and look around- only to be horrified by what she saw.

On the bed, a chrysalis-like thing was laying where Tobey should have been. The girl fell to her knees, and Huggy got off her back, and surveyed the scene. The monkey patted her on the back as she began to cry.

However, everything went quiet when they heard the cracking of the shell.


	4. The Dream

Chapter Three: The Dream

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wordgirl, everything Belongs to Soups2Nuts. Apologize for my absence. Enjoy!**

Tobey McCallister was floating.

He was surrounded by pools and pools of… something. He couldn't quite make it out. Everything was so blurry and abstract. His right hand reached around for his glasses… only to find his fingers curling around the handle of a blade. He felt the steel of a sword. Then the heat of the flames.

Fear.

Then, terror.

Pain.

Glee.

Anger.

Smug pride.

Sadness.

All of these emotions cascaded through Tobey all at once. Then, two hit him all at once.

Loss. A cold, empty feeling. As if something important in his life was gone, and a hole was left.

Rage. A heat that he had never felt before. As if all his moments of indignation were simple sparks before this supernova, this inferno. Only one thought ran through his mind.

" _Apos."_

Tobey didn't understand. But that word bounced through his head, burning it's way in.

" _Apos. Apos. Apos. AposapOsApsospPsaoapaoapsosapaospaoapsosoapsopasosapospsoapsps."_

It burned his mind to think, so Tobey shut his eyes, and shook his head, trying to make all the noise leave. Instead, it became louder, a torrent of the name, pounding through his head, and the wrath within him at its worst. To escape, he opened his eyes- to a waking nightmare.

He was surrounded by the ruins of the city. Fair City. He looked left and right, his eyes widening with horror. His home was devastated. He tried to rise, but he felt something in his arms. Tobey looked down, and his blood ran cold.

He was holding Becky in his arms. Tobey was cradling the girl in his arms.

Tobey wanted to scream, yell, to run away and never look back. But he looked away from Becky to see Eileen, Scoops, Violet, Huggy, even Maria, who was flickering like a light going out.

Tobey felt himself swallow. His hand came up to his face, his orange glove- wait, what?

The boy genius looked down at himself, seeing an odd outfit, one that accented his body in an odd way. He couldn't describe it but-

He heard a crunch on the ground behind him. He put Becky down and stood. Turning, he felt the blade go through him before he saw it. He felt himself grow weak… before feeling that power flow into himself.

Tobey looked up… and his saw himself, wielding the sword, and himself, with the blade running through him.

He felt himself wrench out the blade from himself. He felt the ground as he fell to his knees.

"You know," he found the words coming out of his mouth, "you had a chance to follow me. Or give up your power without a fight. But you chose to fight me."

The suit faded from the one on his knees. And Tobey saw an older version of… himself, wearing a black and blue bodysuit. His heart caught in his throat.

"Why…?" His older self asked the other.

The other figure gave a hollow, gravelly laugh.

The other removed his mask, revealing… another Tobey.

However, this one… his face looked older than he felt, his hair white in places, black veins present from his neck to his cheeks, some reaching his eyes.

"Because," he said, "you wasted powers that would have made you a god. I use this power the way it should have been used from the beginning."

The wounded Tobey glared at the other. "And Becky? My friends? _**Our**_ friends?!"

The older Tobey coldly looked into his eyes. "I honestly would have preferred not to have done that. But," he said, shaking his head, "love makes you do stupid things."

"I guess so, Tobey." The younger one said.

The other shook his head. "I told you, my name is **Apos**."

And with that, he raised his hand, gathering power to the palm, a sphere of energy forming. He pulled back his arm, and threw it at the younger Tobey. His glare was the last thing he saw.

Tobey found himself back in the pools of energy, his mind reeling from what he had just witnessed. His hands on either side of his head, as if trying to push it all out of his mind.

" **Confusing, wasn't it?"** A gentle, yet powerful voice asked him.

Tobey looked up, but could not find the source.

" **Relax. I will suppress those memories until you must have them. For now, return to life."**

Tobey heard nothing- then the colorful world went white- then everything went black.

 **Weird chapter, hmm? The events here will be explained later in the story, but I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
